Homecoming
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Post Phantom Planet. Danny and Sam return to school to a waiting mob of frenzied girls. What happens when Danny receives a note from Paulina? Their newfound relationship will be tested. Will it survive the fame that comes with dating THE Danny Phantom? Sam and Danny Oneshot!


**What's up guys!? Well this story was a request from Creepy-Pasta, who is AWESOME! So go check her out! This story is long overdue and I'm sorryI didn't put this out earlier. I haven't written a Sam X Danny oneshot in a while so I may be a little rusty. Forgive me! I'm still working on The Beaten Path )btw you should all go check that out) and vlog days. Enjoy my newest masterpiece :) **

Danny knew as soon as he took off his sunglasses, he'd be ambushed by yet another crowd of screaming girls. There were even a few guys within the group who wanted him to autograph a baseball or football, even though he didn't play.

And he was right.

The instant he took off his sunglasses and pulled back the hood of his hoodie, he was recognized and surrounded. Girls pushed and shoved, screamed and shouted; they did anything and everything to catch his fleeting attention. Not used to the attention, Danny stood there uncomfortable as ever. Cameras flashed and he had to blink away the dizziness that ensued. He shuffled forward, trying to make a run for it, but the crowd shifted with him.

He sighed in defeat. He glanced around the entrance to the school, where he noticed Sam and Tucker standing on the stairs with books in hand. He caught Sam's eye and she smiled and waved. Tucker, the new mayor of Amity Park, just smiled knowingly.

How was he going to get out of this mess?

Duh. He was a ghost. Well, half ghost to be correct. He simply turned intangible and slipped out right underneath everyone's noses. He flew underground and emerged under Sam, picked her up, and flew the both of them to the roof of the school.

He set her down and they peered down on the confused, dispersing crowd, amused.

Danny turned around, still leaning on the ledge, and crossed his arms.

"So. This is something new, huh? Usually they'd be lining up to beat me up, but now? Ha, just look at them?" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

Sam, who was standing in front of him now, smiled and responded with, "I know. Can you believe it? I mean I always knew you were special, but I never pictured they'd mob you like this."

"Well, just so you know," Danny said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her body flush against his, "I always knew you knew. You're still my number one." And with those words, Sam smiled and leaned in and rewarded him for his endearing words with a sweet kiss.

No sooner had they shared a secret, the bell rang. They shot up instantly, but Danny just took her hand and phased them through the roof/ceiling. They appeared in the back of English just in time for attendance.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'd like to remind you that all ghost powers used and abused in my classroom will result in a detention. Are we clear Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said from the front of the classroom.

Danny gulped. "Y-yes sir."

Lancer cynically smiled at his ability to still intimidate Daniel Fenton. "Very well."

As he started teaching the class about poetry and iambic pentameter or something, a note suddenly appeared on Danny's desk. He looked up to see the one and only Paulina flirtatiously wink before turning back around in her desk.

He stared down at the folded piece of notebook paper on his desk. There was an imprint of two rosy lips on the outside of it, with the word _Danny_ written in neat cursive underneath.

He glanced over at Sam, who was studiously taking notes on whatever Lancer was saying from the front of the room. She glanced over at him and smiled, but it flattened when she saw the lipstick print on the note. Instead of reacting, Sam just resumed her note taking and ignored him the rest of class.

This just further proved that without saying anything, he could say something wrong. Girls always seemed to be mad at him. But what did he do? He hadn't even read the note! He slumped down in his desk and after a few more boring seconds of Lancer's lecture, he gave in and opened the note.

_Danny/ Phantom,_

_Come by my place tonight for a well-deserved celebration. You deserve it. Oh and I give you permission to pick me up and call me your girlfriend. Your Welcome. XOXO Paulina_

He just stared down at it. A few months ago, he would've been overjoyed Paulina knew his name, let alone ask him out. Now, however, the thought of being tied down with Paulina made him want to hurl. He tried to shake it off, but after a while, he clicked his pen and wrote back that he'd rather not be in the same room as her alone, let alone _date_ her.

Feeling accomplished, he folded it back up and tapped her shoulder, handing it to her just as Lancer looked up from the chalkboard. Of course.

"Mr. Fenton. Note passing in my class? I don't tolerate that level of shenanigans in my classroom. This is a school, not a social get-together! Come up here and read what couldn't wait until after my class."

All eyes fixed on him, Danny slowly made his way up to the front of the class. He stood there frozen. He'd fought some pretty tough opponents in his teenage life, but nothing seemed scarier at this moment, then reading the note aloud in front of everyone. Sam glared holes into his forehead, but he couldn't ring himself to look her way.

He read the note slowly in a monotonous tone. The class collectively gasped and buzzed with speculation that Danny and Paulina were the new IT couple of the school. Before he could read his response, the bell rang. Sam was out the door shortly after and Danny felt his heart drop. He dashed down the aisle, dropped the forgotten not onto Paulina's desk, and ran out of the room with his backpack in tow.

He couldn't find her in the crowded hallway or for the rest of the day for that matter. He felt like the biggest jerk and world's worst boyfriend. Tucker's words of wisdom didn't help either.

"Wow, man you screwed up. How did it feel to stick it to Paulina finally? I mean you didn't accept did you?" Tuck bombarded him with his inquiries after school let out and Danny flew them ahead of the waiting mob.

"Of course I didn't accept! I like Sam. The question is if she still likes me." Danny walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets and kicked stray rocks as they walked to Sam's house.

"Sam's been waiting forever for you, man. She's been there when you hopelessly chased Valerie and Paulina and when they then rejected you. I'm sure she still likes you, but she's probably tired of all this. You better make it up to her." And with that, Tucker pulled out his PD and left Danny there to ponder his thoughts in silence.

He ran to Sam's house and banged on the front door. He stood impatiently and kept knocking every few seconds until Sam opened the door. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, irritated.

"What do you want, Danny?"

"I'm sorry Sam. She put the note on my desk and I-I-I don't know. It all happened so fast and then you were gone and you didn't let me explain." Danny said, trying to phrase things right, but all that was coming out was an incoherent sentence.

"Explain. Go ahead. I'm listening. Tell me how you plan to explain to me, your supposed girlfriend, how you're flirting with Paulina. Go ahead, I'm all ears. I can't wait to hear how you're going to break up with me for her. Go ahead." Tears threatened to spill over, but she willed herself to stay strong.

"Sam, I'm not going to leave you for her. I can barely look at her without wanting to hurl." He made a contorted face. "She-she put the note on my desk and Lancer's terrible timing is the reason I had to read it in front of the class."

"Of so you're just here to say how sorry you are that you had to read it in front of everyone! Great"

"No, it's not—"

"Of course it is. You know what Danny? Just save it." She slammed the door in his face to emphasize her point.

He simply phased through the door and continued his plea with her. "Sam." But she wouldn't turn around. "Look I know how you must feel. I've been flirting with Paulina for the better part of our friendship, and I know that must've been hard. But you have to understand something."

He appeared in front of her and lifted her chin to meet his pleading eyes. "There's no way I'd ever trade you for Paulina or Valerie or anyone out there. You're Sam Manson, goth extraordinaire. You have a beautiful heart that matches your personality and outer beauty perfectly. You're smart and beautiful and funny and selfless and unique and daring and everything I want to be. Except goth, but I mean that works for you."

She allowed a small smile to creep onto her face.

"They don't have anything on you. You're special and amazing and perfect. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I just got caught up in everything. You waited and you never stopped supporting me and lov—"

She silenced him with a kiss to the lips. The smile that shone when they parted was dazzling and Danny reveled in it.

"Apology accepted."

Break it up here!

As the sun set that night, Danny and Sam lay huddled under a tree. This was the same tree that they kissed under after they had saved the Earth from the disasteroid. They had to admit it held some sentiment.

They watched the fiery reds blend and mix with the orange and yellow hues like an overblown lava lamp. Danny took great comfort in playing with Sam's short, wispy black hair as she laid her head on his chest. He couldn't explain his fascination, but she didn't object.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" Sam asked out of the blue.

Danny's head snapped up at the random outburst. "What?" He asked dazed and confused.

She chuckled. "Kids? You want any?"

"I mean yeah I guess, eventually. What about you?"

She stared longingly up at the sky with this far-away look. "I want 4. Always have. It's always been 4 for some reason. I dreamed of having kids running around in mini combat boots and playing tag and bumping into priceless vases. Although I'd never buy vases like the ones my mother keeps in our front hall."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" She asked.

"I never expected you to want four kids. _Four_? Are you sure? That's quite a lot of dirty diapers to change."

"Yeah, well I won't be alone. I figured we'd split up the duties…"

_We_? As in me and her? Woah. He didn't realize how far into the future she'd thought about. Although, when he thought about it, he couldn't picture his future without her by his side. Jo and pride surged through him when he thought about his future kids running around the house, squealing and giggling.

He smiled and sat up. She didn't miss a beat and just shifted with him, but stopped talking to watch him gaze at her. He cupped her cheek and guided her into his waiting lips.

"Do you think they'll be walking or flying around?" He asked when they parted.

She just giggled in response and leaned back in.

**Let me know if it was up to par :) Love y'all **

**-LST aka Annabeth **


End file.
